


I Name You...

by rxdxctxd



Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [24]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Gen, Kid Kizuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdxctxd/pseuds/rxdxctxd
Summary: King Jack bestows titles to his loyal subjects.
Relationships: Jack Atlas & Fudou Yuusei & Crow Hogan
Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138541
Kudos: 5





	I Name You...

**Author's Note:**

> Crow is still a new addition to the group at this point.

Jack looked from Crow to Yusei and back again. Both were sitting in the grass in front of him. He tapped at his shoe with the stick he was holding. 

“Crow wasn’t here when I did your ceremony, Yusei, so I’m going to redo it and do his too.”

Yusei smiled and nodded.

“Yes, my king.” he said, and Jack smiled and looked away shyly.

“Ceremony?” Crow asked. 

“He’s going to make us part of his royal court.” Yusei explained. “I’m already in it, but he’s going to do it again so you can see.” 

Crow nodded slowly.

“I don’t get it.” he said.

“It means we’re his friends.” Yusei simplified.

“Uh huh.”

Jack was getting kind of self-conscious as Crow questioned the event, so he decided it was time to start.

“Yusei, come here.” he said.

Yusei stood up and walked forward before dropping to one knee before him.

“Yusei Fudo, do you swear loyalty to me and the kingdom, and vow to uphold the Knight’s Code of Honor?” he asked, using his most regal sounding voice. Yusei nodded in front of him.

“Yes, my king.” he said, beaming up at him. “I will fight by your command.”

Jack swallowed hard. Yusei calling him his king always made his chest get fluttery.

Jack raised his stick and let it rest on Yusei’s shoulder. 

“I name you ‘Sir Yusei’, my noble knight.” he announced. “You may go back to your seat now.”

“Yes, my king.” Yusei said. He stood back up and returned to his spot on the grass next to Crow. 

“Come here, Crow.” Jack called.

Yusei looked to Crow encouragingly, and Crow stood up and went forward, mimicking what Yusei had done.

“Uh...yes, my king?” Crow tried.

Jack tensed. He didn’t know quite what to say for the position he was giving to Crow, so he was a little nervous.

“Crow Hogan, do you, um, swear your devotion to the royal flock and aviary?” he questioned.

Crow frowned. 

“What’s an aviary?” he asked.

“It’s a place where birds live.” Yusei said helpfully. Crow’s face livened.

“Oh, _cool_ , yeah, I do.” he said, smiling at Jack. A pause, then he added, “My king.”

Jack’s cheeks warmed and he smiled back at Crow. He touched his stick to Crow’s shoulder.

“I name you ‘Sir Crow’, my royal falconer.” Jack said. 

“That’s so cool. Thank you, Jack. My king, I mean. I love birds.”

Jack, who had watched Crow birdwatch for days before choosing, felt warm in his chest. 

He knew. 


End file.
